Wonderment
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Interesting pillow talk. Hummelberry relationship.


Prompt was: Rachel on her period.

* * *

Rachel was always grateful when it was that time of the month. Since she and Kurt had started a physical relationship, they were always concerned about starting a family. It really wasn't a good time for them since they were both trying to hold down jobs and do shows.

It really annoyed her though when she messed up her clothes, even if it was just a tiny bit. She pulled the pre-treater out from under the sink and used it before throwing the clothes in the basket. She redressed for bed with a grumble about her body. Sometimes she thought it'd be so much easier to be a boy. At least cum was easier to clean up. Random hard-ons? She could deal with that. Not dealing with cramps and tampons? Definitely a big bonus.

She crawled into bed and trying to imagine being a boy. She laid there and thought about it for a few minutes, considering the possibilities of being a Reuben instead of a Rachel. It wasn't long till Kurt came in and started getting undressed for bed. He turned off the light after he was finished and slipped under the covers.

"How do you… boy?" she asked Kurt as he slid his arms around her waist.

"How do I what?" he asked, laying his head on a pillow.

"How do you be male?"

"I just… am?" he said, confused. "It's not like you take a class or you're born with some sort of instruction manual."

"It would have made things easier wouldn't it?" said Rachel. "To give you an idea of how the opposite gender thinks."

"Is it really _that _different?" said Kurt.

"I think men and women have different approaches to things."

Kurt thought about it for a second and nodded in agreement.

"But… how does it feel to be a boy?" asked Rachel.

"Physically?" said Kurt as he adjusted the bed covers.

"Everything, I suppose."

"That'd be a lot to explain," said Kurt. "20 years plus experience."

Rachel wiggled around on the bed till she was facing Kurt. "Then give me the _Cliff Notes_."

"We're men," said Kurt simply. He looked up to the ceiling as he worried his bottom lip. "We have testosterone. We by nature are more aggressive. We're taught by society to suck it up and be a man, but we're never taught how to deal with our feelings past the age of ten. You hurt your knee when you're 11 by falling off the really big monkey bars? You're told to quit being a cry baby by the teachers and go get the first aid kit yourself. That you're supposed to deal with being bullied on your own. The funny thing is… as kids you tell your parents everything. As pre-teens and teenagers we're not supposed to show our feelings. You 'suck it up.' But then once you have your husband or wife, then you're supposed to tell them everything."

"It is pretty bizarre logic," agreed Rachel. "It's like you're not supposed to air your dirty laundry until after you've got them hooked, so to speak."

"Exactly," said Kurt.

"So what else?" asked Rachel.

"Other than our sex organs are a floppy thing outside our bodies that don't like cold?"

"Kurt."

"Well, it's true."

"How does it feel to be… aroused?"

"By yourself or with someone?" asked Kurt.

"Both," said Rachel. "Wait, they're not the same?"

"They're… different," said Kurt. "At least, to me… one feels more like maintenance, the other is the most intense pleasure of being with the one you love."

"And the actual arousal part?"

"It feels good," said Kurt. "It gets really warm, especially when I'm hard. And full. A lot of tightness and throbbing… just lots of sensations. Especially if you're touching me." He whimpered and Rachel could see his arm move under the covers.

"You're starting to feel turned on right now."

"You did it," he muttered.

"I can help with that," she teased.

"It'll subside," he said with a sigh. "So why all the boy talk? Please don't tell me you're thinking about changing genders. I just have come to terms that you're a girl and we're actually having a physical relationship."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No, I am satisfied with being female. It's just… my feminine cycle is making me thoughtful. You wonder, you know?"

"Ah, the whole wishing the cramps and bleeding didn't exist."

"Something like that," said Rachel. She pulled closer to Kurt's chest. "You always feel so good when I'm on my period. Like I can't get enough of your warmth and touch."

"You want warmth and security because your hormones are going wild?"

"Actually during this time of the month, woman's hormones most resemble men's."

Kurt thought about that a few seconds before he responded. "So basically you are becoming male-like to ward off men from having sex with you."

Rachel laughed at that. "That's an… interesting way of looking at it."

"Primitive, but effective," said Kurt. "I can see how that would work."

"Because men don't like the sight of blood?"

"I think we're used to blood on the battlefield, but we can't handle the thought of loved ones bleeding or in pain. Which is why men have fought battles through the years." He smirked. "To protect the women and children."

"Why though?"

"Because it's the one thing that makes them vulnerable."

Rachel nodded and laid her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I still want to know more, but I'm sleepy." She started to close her eyes, but Rachel opened them again and looked up at Kurt.

"Wait, if men can't stand seeing their loved ones in pain, how do they deal with childbirth?"

"Why do you think women kicked men out of birthing rooms till somewhere around the 1960's?" said Kurt.

"Advances in pain medication?"

"More than likely yes," he agreed. "Let's get some sleep. The rest of your gender wonderment can wait till next month."


End file.
